


Cuando duermes

by angel_electrico29



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Songfic, SouHaru
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_electrico29/pseuds/angel_electrico29
Summary: "Sabes que cuando duermes, tu nombre se convierte en una canción". Songfic inspirado en el tema "Cuando duermes" del dueto Cómplices.





	Cuando duermes

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, este trabajo ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro. "Cuando duermes" fue compuesta por J. M. Brav, Teo Cardalda, C. De Framce, M. Monsonis

N/A: Buenas noches a todos! Este fic es para el concurso de drabbles de la página de SouHaru-Free Eternal Summer- espero les guste. Pueden visitar su página en Facebook.

Advertencias del Capítulo: Shounen ai y OOC.

937 palabras sin contar notas ni la letra de la canción.

CUANDO DUERMES

-¡Quiero que me dejen tranquilo! ¿Por qué insisten en meterse en mi vida?-Sollozas en mi pecho mientras te abrazo con fuerza, de nuevo has discutido con tus amigos y acudes a mi en busca de consuelo.

-Tranquilo- Susurro contra tu cabello mientras siento como tu cuerpo se convulsiona por el llanto, es una faceta de ti que sólo me muestras cuando estamos solos.

Siento como poco a poco dejas de temblar y comienzas a hipar, eso me parece adorable y me siento tentado a molestarte con eso, pero sé que ahora no es el momento para bromas.

-Sabes que tus amigos no lo hacen con afán de herirte, ellos sólo quieren tu bienestar.

-Creí que tu no me juzgarías- Te desprendes de mi pecho y me miras irritado, no puedo dejar de admirar tus ojos y tu pequeña nariz enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Sabes que no lo hago, sólo quiero que veas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti.

-Lo sé- bufas derrotado mientras miras hacia cualquier sitio menos al frente.

-Vamos a tu habitación, necesitas descansar-Tomo tu mano y te dejas llevar por mi sin quejas.

Nos acostamos en tu cama y de inmediato te pegas a mi cuerpo, yo te abrazo y te vuelves a acomodar en mi pecho.

-Esta noche no podré quedarme, lo siento.

-Está bien, sólo quédate mientras me quedo dormido por favor- Tu voz se escucha todavia congestionada y dolida, no quiero dejarte pero ya me han castigado por no llegar a tiempo al dormitorio.

-No te preocupes, tomaré el otro juego de llaves y te lo devolveré mañana.

-Puedes quedarte con ellas, bueno si quieres- Me dices con timidez y siento como algo revolotea en mi estómago.

-Me parece una buena idea- Termino con la conversación y me dispongo a subir y bajar mi mano por tu espalda, intentando relajarte.

Te has sentido conflictuado desde que los reclutadores universitarios llegaron a tu puerta, no dejan de hablar de tu talento innato y de tu potencial. Tus amigos, en especial Rin, están llenos de entusiasmo y no paran de hablar de tu futuro, de los records que romperás y hasta de las medallas olímpicas que ganarás. Sé que cuando hablan de esos temas tu te retraes y Matsuoka no lo toma de buena manera, te acusa de ser pasivo y de no tener compromiso. Otra vez se repitió la situación, me has llamado en busca de consuelo y yo he ido de inmediato.

Nadie sabe de lo nuestro, se que tu vives tu vida a tu ritmo y aun no estás listo para decírselo al mundo. Además no es el único secreto que compartimos, tú eres el único que conoce el verdadero motivo por el que dejé los entrenamientos y por el que jamás volveré a nadar; sabes el temor que tengo de confesárselo a mi mejor amigo, pero no me juzgas y me das mi espacio, del mismo modo en que lo hago ahora contigo.

Escucho como poco a poco tu respiración se hace más lenta, señal inequívoca de que te has quedado dormido, intento separarme de ti pero tu te aferras a mi cuerpo.

-Sousuke-Tus labios suspiran mi nombre y yo siento que mi corazón quiere escapar de mi pecho, es la primera vez que dices mi nombre entre sueños

No es la primera vez que duermo en tu lecho y he notado que haces cosas curiosas:te gusta dormir abrazando un pequeño peluche de delfín (que has sustituido por mi cuerpo) y sueles hablar dormido: hablas de caballa frita, de las ninfas de la cascada y del océano. Pero últimamente has tenido pesadillas, despiertas sobresaltado y lloras angustiado; sientes el peso de las expectativas de los demás en tus hombros. Sabes que ha llegado el momento de tomar decisiones, pero aún no estás listo, tu solo quieres ser libre, para nadar y para decidir sobre tu vida. Yo sólo te escucho, te consuelo y te dejo ser, sé perfectamente que no llegaremos a ningún lado si te presiono, cosa que al parecer tus amigos no comprenden.

Ojalá pudiera ser el guardián de tus sueños y ahuyentar esas pesadillas que te atormentan; quiero verte descansar tranquilo y que al menos en sueños le digas adiós a todos aquellos que quieren verte crecer y que quieren obligarte a hacer lo que tu no deseas. También me gustaría saber si alguna vez sueñas conmigo, así como lo hago yo.

Llegaste a mi vida en el peor momento e hiciste una revolución en mi vida, primero como rivales, luego como amigos improbables y ahora no concibo la vida sin ti, contigo he aprendido lo que es el amor y me he prometido protegerte el resto de mi vida.

Tu cuerpo ya está relajado y puedo liberarme de tu abrazo, me parte el corazón dejarte pero si me quedo otra noche me suspenderán, además de que ya se me terminaron los pretextos. Rin cada vez sospecha más y llegará el momento de confesarle todo, pero mientras ese día llega te contemplo unos minutos más. Te cubro con la sábana y beso tus cabellos, cual es mi sorpresa que una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en tus labios.

-Te amo-tu suave voz llena mi vida y siento algo de humedad en mis ojos.

-Yo también te amo, descansa-le respondo con la voz entrecortada, pero ya no hay respuesta de tu parte.

Salgo de tu casa cuando las calles ya están en silencio, siento la brisa del mar en el rostro, ese mar que es más tuyo que de nadie y sólo puedo sonreir al saber que ya habito en tu corazón y en tus sueños.

 

Todo el mundo se fue a dormir

las calles sueñan en silencio

el viento silba tu nombre al pasar

antes de irse a descansar.

Te has quedado dormida casi sin querer

con una palabra en tus labios

yo daría todo lo que tengo

por saber todos tus sueños.

Cuando duermes le dices adiós

a los que solo quieren verte crecer

y aún sueñas con princesas

duendes y brujas de esas

que se esconden en tu habitación.

Y mientras voy persiguiendo tu amor

en cada rincón de tu corazón

sale el sol

llama al amanecer

y acaricia tu piel

sabe que cuando duermes

tu nombre se convierte en una canción

Cuando duermes paras el tiempo

y todo da igual

aunque afuera llueva o nieve

eres como una revolución

que conquista mi corazón.

Cuando duermes le dices adiós

a los que solo quieren verte crecer

y aún sueñas con princesas

duendes y brujas de esas

que se esconden en tu habitación.

Y mientras voy persiguiendo tu amor

en cada rincón de tu corazón

sale el sol

llama al amanecer

y acaricia tu piel

sabe que cuando duermes

tu nombre se convierte en una canción.

Te haz quedado dormida sin saber

que soy el espía de tus sueños

sin más bandera que tu lecho

sin más frontera que tus besos

Voy persiguiendo tu amor

en cada rincón de tu corazón

sale el sol

llama al amanecer

y acaricia tu piel

sabe que cuando duermes

tu nombre se convierte en una canción.

Dedicado a Axel Alexander, quien me devolvió las ganas de vivir y de seguir escribiendo.


End file.
